


Sex Is Usually Better Than Engineering

by Arkada



Series: Tony Stark's Unofficial Guide To Sleeping With Two Gods At Once [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Because gods can multitask, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderfrostiron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't sure when he became okay with being abducted to be an object of pleasure for two Norse gods. He just doesn't want them to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Is Usually Better Than Engineering

**Author's Note:**

> If I owed The Avengers, which I don't, I wouldn't have to avoid my exam prep by writing fanfic.

Tony’s torso-deep in a malfunctioning engine when two hands grab him by the waist and haul him out. He splutters, because who ever _expects_ that to happen, and flails as he’s tossed over a really bony shoulder and comes face-to-face with somebody’s chest covered in black and green- 

Oh. It’s Loki. That’s okay then. 

Tony wonders when being kidnapped by Loki became okay. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m bored,” Loki says, low and harsh, “and I’m going to have you. _Now_.” 

“Oh god,” Tony says, head swimming in a thousand filthy images that could have graced the mosaic walls of a Roman bathhouse. “Where’s Thor?” 

“He’s bored too.” 

“Oh _god_ ,” because this is turning into the best afternoon ever and really, Tony doesn’t care about that engine, it’s only Natasha’s car, who cares about that? 

Well, Natasha does and she’ll kill him if he gets it back to her late. 

On the other hand, Tony is the prized possession of _both_ resident gods. He’s probably safe. 

Loki steers them through a doorway and Tony cranes his neck to see Thor, gloriously nude already, spread out on the massive bed with all his godly equipment on show. 

Loki tosses Tony down next to him and starts to strip. Thor frowns, not that Tony can understand why, because Loki stripping is always a fantastic sight. 

“Brother,” Thor says, which is still way hotter than it should be, “be kind. We are guests in Tony’s house.” 

“And _he_ is a guest in _our_ bed.” Loki peels off another layer of leather. “I’ll treat him as I please.” 

“Oh god,” says Tony for the third time in as many minutes. “Yes, please, have me, have me _have me!_ ” 

“My, somebody’s desperate,” Loki purrs, unbuckling his pants, and Tony’s mouth starts actually watering. 

“Yeah, well, since hooking up with you guys I’ve reached new levels of libido.” 

“Really?” 

Tony totally plans a cutting response but then Thor starts pulling at his shirt and trading witty remarks can wait. 

Thor’s _efficient –_ Tony’s bare in under twenty seconds and then Loki’s lying next to him, and there’s skin everywhere and it’s _fantastic._ Tony could seriously lie here all day if he didn’t know how amazing the actual sex was. 

“Still bored?” 

“I told you I was going to have you, Stark, and despite my reputation, I am capable of keeping my promises when I feel like it.” 

“Then get on with it,” Tony grins, and rolls over onto his front to make everything that much easier. 

Not that he doesn’t enjoy playing hard-to-get, too. It’s just Loki once told him he killed someone that played _too_ hard and Tony’s not game to find out whether he’s lying or not.

Magically-lubed fingers probe between his butt cheeks and he sighs and relaxes into Loki’s touch, smooth and deep. Tony’s doesn’t claim to be a playboy anymore, not after hearing how many lovers an immortal prince god can accumulate, but it’s great to be on the receiving end of that much experience. 

Tony’s hand moves sideways of its own accord and wraps around Thor’s insert-Mjolnir-joke-here dick. Tony likes where his hand has decided to go. So does Thor; he gasps and pushes up into Tony’s grip. Tony grins again, and just goes with the flow, a slow rhythm up and down as Thor hardens – and that’s _hard_ – and enjoys the feel of Loki’s fingers inside him, long and thin and reaching all the right places. 

The fingers slide out and Loki slides in, surprisingly gentle for his earlier insistence on having Tony, but Tony supposes the best cure for boredom is one that takes up a bunch of time. Thor sits up to meet Loki in a kiss that sounds absolutely pornographic and Tony only wishes his neck was more flexible so he didn’t have to strangle himself to take a look. 

Tony’s hand on Thor’s dick is joined by one of Loki’s and they move together, faster and easier thanks to the slick on Loki’s fingers. Loki’s other hand holds Tony’s hip like a vice, pulling him back into each slow thrust. 

Thor lies down again and kisses Tony softly, the charge in the thunder god’s skin making Tony’s lips buzz. He thinks he can taste a bit of Loki in there, too, the chill of the frost giant part and something spicy he associates with magic. 

And it’s all languid and indulgent and delicious and Tony really could stay here forever. 

You know, if he was immortal too. 

Loki leans down flush against Tony’s back and off to one side, and pushes Tony’s hand off Thor’s dick. Thor moves higher up the bed, setting off a small earthquake (bedquake?) in the process. Tony turns his head to see Loki sucking Thor down to the hilt in one smooth move, lips stretched wide around the base, and it makes him A) hard enough to be putting the structural integrity of the mattress at risk, and B) jealous, for all he’s got Loki’s own dick up his ass.  

Because that’s still fantastic – Loki can multitask like nobody’s business – and Tony suspects that anybody who wasn’t a genius wouldn’t be forming coherent thoughts at this point. 

But Tony’ll get there, and Loki does like being told to work harder. 

“Hey you,” Tony says, arching a leg to poke Loki in the back with his heel. “I’m falling asleep here, come on, mortals can get bored too you know.” 

Loki grunts something in an uncomplimentary tone around Thor’s dick, but it’s got the job done – Loki’s next thrust makes his vision white out and shoves him several inches up the bed. 

“That’s better,” he says, except it comes out as a mumble because where has all the air gone? 

“Yes, brother,” Thor gasps, marginally louder, “do not neglect our mortal.” 

Loki pulls back from Thor and smiles seductively – in other words, normally. “Oh? I _am_ sorry. Perhaps you would prefer I give him my undivided attention?” 

“No,” Thor chokes, and Tony sympathizes, because it’s a really devastating threat.   

“Then don’t criticize,” Loki says, and licks a long stripe up Tony’s back. Tony shudders at the sensation and also the thought of how flexible Loki is in order to manage it. “I have everything well in hand.” 

And god, does he ever. There’s always enough of Thor to go around and Tony has arrogant bossiness honed to a fine art, but there’s just something extra when it’s Loki in charge. 

Maybe they should have let him rule the planet after all. 

And then Loki asserts his authority and the afternoon fades into slow, sweet bliss. 

Except for the moment when Thor pulls Loki’s hair and makes Loki bite Tony hard enough to bleed. That’s a bit of an anomaly. 

Tony doesn’t mind.


End file.
